External force subjected by an object can be detected by means of pressure sensing technology. This technology has been used in industrial, medical and other fields since long time ago. At present, in a display device, especially on a mobile phone or a tablet, pressure sensing is achieved by the way of adding additional parts in the backlight part of the LCD panel or the frame part of the mobile phone. According to this design, it is necessary to change the structural design of the LCD panel or the mobile phone. Detection accuracy is also limited due to a large assembly tolerance.
Therefore, how to carry out pressure sensing with higher detection accuracy under the condition of making a smaller charge on the hardware, is an urgent problem that those skilled in the art need to resolve.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.